1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engagement structure, an electronic component module, and an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engagement structures have been known, each of which engages a block with a cover that covers the block and electronic components in an integrated manner. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-193594 discloses a technique of an electrical connection box that includes a case that is provided with an opening opened downward and accommodates therein a circuit board, and also includes a connector that is assembled with the case and closes the opening. A locking portion projecting outward is provided on an outer wall of the connector. In the electrical connection box of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-193594, the locking portion elastically engages with a lock receiving portion formed in a sidewall of the case so as to assemble the connector with the case in an integrated manner.